


Pedestals to Be On

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-26 01:40:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17736614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Sometimes this was how she wanted it.





	Pedestals to Be On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arsenic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/gifts).



Unless she's only encountering them as marks, most men find her intimidating. It's to be expected. She's Natasha Romanov, the Black Widow, her reputation precedes her and they react to her accordingly. If, by some miracle they're not aware of who she is, they take one look at her scars, her build, her muscles, and her lack of soft curves and make assumptions. It's not that she doesn't enjoy her sex rough, sometimes it makes her feel alive in ways nothing else ever will, but it has its time and place and often it's not what she needs, not what she craves.

Those times she goes to Steve.

Not because of his strength or power or even for the insanely nonexistent refractory period that many would kill for; no, it was because when it comes to sex he has a gentleness to him she's never encountered before, one that she didn't know even existed. She does not consider herself a work of art, worthy of being put up on a pedestal, but to him, considering the way he treats her when they make love? She may as well be.

He has a careful, almost worshipful way of touching her, like every featherlike stroke is a marvel, that every inch of her skin a wonder and something to be cherished. And his kisses? Sensuous yet tender, each and every single one is offered as if a gift, presented for her enjoyment. 

When she's with Steve she can wrap her legs around him, pull him closer and set the pace or let herself relax under his ministrations, lose herself as he tongues her breast, fingers her labia, and strokes her ass as he thrusts inside her. Whichever mood strikes her it doesn't matter, however they have sex will be utterly, unfailingly amazing.


End file.
